Destiny
by Charlotte's GoOds
Summary: Imagine waking and finding yourself floating around in total darkness. Now imagine this happening to James. What will he do? Please r/r.


Destiny

Destiny

By: Kyuukoudai* Aka Kristen Essery

This is a short story about Jessie and James. Sometimes I leave things left out. You'll notice Meowth is not in this story whatsoever. But he is not important at all at this point. I hope you enjoy it!

Contact me at: aqua_dreams7@hotmail.com

For a few moments, James simply floated in the nothingness that had engulfed him. It was relaxing, almost hypnotic. Before him, there was nothing. Behind him, the same. He slowly drifted through the black void, piecing together his jumbled thoughts. But it was hard, the darkness seemed to muddle his grip on things, seemed to slur his thoughts together. It was rather fun; he didn't even have to think. That's when his perception caught up with him.

"Where… where am I?" he said aloud, even though there was no one perceivably in sight to talk to. His shallow voice echoed through the endless black. Fear gripped him, and he shivered; yet he felt no cold… no heat… he couldn't cry, the tears would not come.

_Stay calm…_ he told himself. But things looked pretty bleak. He had no clue where he was. He couldn't dream up a way to get out, if there was even a way, that is, and he hadn't a clue had he had gotten into this mess. He couldn't even perceive how long he had been there. Maybe only a minute or two… perhaps a day… or longer. Shocks of blue hair casually brushed against his face; twisting about slowly, as if alive. But nothing felt alive in this far and distant place. 

Brave as James may have pretended to be, he was truly frightened. A gut-wrenching sob clutched his throat, and he bawled with all of his heart, and longed for salty tears to stream down his face. But they would not come. He couldn't understand. 

Slowly, carefully, as if he felt he would lose his mind if he wasn't cautious, he contemplated his situation. He longed for the security of the floor beneath his feet, and the confidence Jessie held in him, although it was often hidden quite well. He could vaguely remember… cold, wetness, and a feeling of suffocation. Now all he felt was fear and loneliness. Was he to be lost forever in this endless, colourless world? Nothing added up. His thoughts were mixed and his actions were completely unpredictable.

He hadn't a clue what to do next. Simply sit and float forever? Try to maneuver through the heavy air and find an exit of some sort? Where was Jessie, and Meowth?! He felt the fear creeping up his spine, and he shivered, all too prepared to cry once more.

Suddenly he saw a blinding flash of white light; his limbs shook, eyes rolled, and everything, all the nothingness around him, became a drunken blur.

And when James opened his eyes again, he was back at the park. His belongings still sat on the ground, sleeping bags sprawled, empty cans and bags galore. He felt as if he had been there only mere moments before. But something was wrong. Sadness hung heavy in the air. And he still had a feeling of complete weightlessness, although he was sure his feet were touching ground again. They weren't.

Then he saw Jessie. She was crouched low, her long, shiny red hair was soaked with water, and her uniform torn and wrinkled. _Jessie would never be seen in such a state! _James though. But he noticed her entire body shook with sobs. 

She was furiously working on something, what, he couldn't see. She shook the item, whatever it was, cried openly, screamed a name with a deep and passionate sadness he had never before seen. The name she screamed was James.

Gasping is disbelief; he floated over to her other side, watching her sprawl over his own lifeless form. _This can't be…_

__His own body was soaked as well. Well-cut blue hair was matted over his pale face, his eyes were rolled into his head. The floating James shrank back in fear. Distant memories filled his head. He felt the cold water on his skin, could almost taste the sea plants on his lips. Flashes of images entered his mind; not being able to come back up in time, the hot pressure of the oxygen his lungs needed so badly. Why couldn't he kick fast enough? Why had he opened his mouth, letting in all of that foul water? James shuddered. _I'm dead…_

__Jessie, mascara smeared over her anguished face, looked up hopelessly. He would never again wake up. Never again. She began to sob, then glanced up at the lake, which had stolen him from her only minutes before_. I'll never see his vibrant smile… never again plot with him… all we had once shared is now gone…_

__She clutched her throat and let out a blood-curdling scream. James had never seen her so upset. He was stricken. He failed to believe that she would care so much. Jessie fell on the lifeless body, ripped at his damp uniform, pulled at his hair, and cried till she could cry no more. James watched in total disbelief. She was in so much pain. Oh how he wished to hold her in his arms, comfort her, make this cruel world just disappear.

"James…" Jessie's voice broke. "James, come back!" She grabbed the corpse and shook it violently. "Come back, damn you! You can't leave me! I need you… I love you…"

Falling into total silence, she almost expected James to jump back to life, smile foolishly and say something stupid. She now realized that in all the time they had spent together, in everything they did, although the cautious Jessie had struck him dumb and teased him silly, her real emotions were now present. She couldn't live without him. She loved him more than life itself. Why had he been so careless? She had tried to save him, jump in the water after him, but to no avail. He was gone before they reached the shore.

Ghostly James sniffed back the tears which would not fall. He knew the feeling had been mutual… 

"Listen, whoever, whatever brought me to this state! I want back!" James shouted to no one and everyone. "Please… give me one chance to prove myself. I need Jessie, and she needs me. We belong together." He heard nothing. Instead, the image of Jessie crying in the park began to blur and fade. "No…" He struggled to keep his perception. "Please don't take my life away! Please let me be with Jessie!"

Everything faded into blackness, and James was lost and alone, once again.

***

"………."

James muttered the sound. His head hurt like a bitch. 

"What the…" He could feel his head. He could feel… cold. Wet. The ground. "It can't be…"

Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced up to see the sky and trees above. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Moving his aching joints, he sat up, and finally stood. Jessie lie sleeping nearby.

James couldn't believe it. He was alive again. Had he dreamed everything? The taste of water and blood in his mouth reassured him that it hadn't been a dream. It was very real. Then… why had he been returned?!?

"James…" Jessie muttered in her sleep. James slowly walked over to her. Despite all her distress, and tattered clothes, she looked more beautiful then than she ever had before, in James' eyes. Now he knew why he had been returned, and he thanked the higher power above that had heard him.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly, and walked to Jessie's side. 

Gently rubbing her head, he lolled her out of troubled sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, and registered to James's all too real form standing before her.

She almost screamed, then thought twice. "James… I,"

He pressed his finger to her soft, red lips. "Shhh…" He muttered soothingly, as tears of joy came to both of their eyes. And not another word had to be said, because they both knew that nothing else mattered. And with that, the two lovers embraced in a long awaited kiss; finally, and with no regrets.


End file.
